


Wanted!

by TheAssButtWithManyFandoms (TheFandomIdjit)



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002), Moana (2016)
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, Short crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheAssButtWithManyFandoms
Summary: After her father tried to kill her Moana believes nobody wants her.She becomes heartbroken and even turns in and snaps at Maui when he tries to comfort her.She decides she doesn't need anyone because she believes that don't need her.Can Maui make her see that she has a place in his heart? Can he make her see that he wants and needs her in his life?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter has been edited

“Moana come with me, we need to discuss your title of Chief.” Tui summons.

“Of course.” Moana answers quickly as she follows after him.

He leads her up to a back cliff where no villagers are currently around.

She stands looking down from the ledge of the cliff when Tui steps forward and whispers.

“I brought you here to tell you that the title of chief will no longer be yours.” 

Then with a hard shove Tui pushes her off the cliff.

Moana screams as she tumbles backwards off the cliff looking up at her father in disbelief just as she falls into the water with a huge splash.

The ocean carries her away from the island before Letting her come up for air.

She chokes and looks back at the island with tears of heartache in her eyes.

What was she going to do? Her father had just tried to kill her but why?

The best answer was to let him believe he had succeeded and leave this island forever. 

But how would she get anywhere without a boat?

The ocean answers her question for just then a big wave crashes into the beach and carries one of the boats back to sea with it.

“Thank you.” She breathes as she climbs on it and sails away from the island.

Now that the boat was moving she sits with her knees up to her chain and allows herself to finally release the floodgates and she breaks into tears sobbing her heart out.

Where would she go?

How would she survive on her own? 

She still couldn't believe her father just tried to kill her.

He doesn’t want me, and probably never did. She told herself

Now I know how Maui feels. She thought.

Her heart rose at the thought of him.

That was it, maybe she could find Maui again,maybe he'd let her travel with him.

Then thinking of her father quickly extinguishes the idea. 

No, why would he?

Her father didn't want her, why would Maui be any different?

Nobody wanted her. 

She curls up on the boat not caring where it went so long as it's far away from her island and away from people.

She lays there wishing for her death.

Wondering why being shoved off a cliff hadn't killed her.

The boat lurches dramatically as something lands on her boat, looking up she sees a familiar looking bird.

She turns away from him trying to hide her tears, to hide her pain.

“Moana? Are you okay what are you doing out here.” Maui asks shapeshifting to his human like form.

“Why are you here? You going to try and kill me too.” She snaps viciously at him.

“What why would I do that? We're friends aren't we? I noticed you over here crying so I decided to stop to check on you.” He explains.

Looking up at him through more tears she sobs “my father tried to kill me He doesn't want me!” 

Maui pulls her close to his heart with a bear hug.

“So what are you going to do now?” Maui asks.

“To find a new home.” she explains.

“Ah, what do you have in mind?” He asks her.

“No idea, but for now on It's going to be just me, I don't need anybody else.” She mumbles.

“Moana I..”

“Maui please, I I just want to be alone.” She snaps.


	2. Chapter 2

Turning her back on him Moana picks up an oar and uses this to add speed to her boat still not sure where to go.

She wasn't surprised to see Maui had disappeared after the way she spoke to him.

She felt bad about it truth be told deep in her heart she loves Maui but she needs to protect her heart.

Up ahead she spots an island. 

Climbing up out of the boat she walks up the path she found hoping to find a nice place to become a hermit.

Like she told Maui she needs to be on her own. Walls were built up in her heart.

Wandering the beautiful village she looks for a place to make her own but the villagers seem wary of her and only slams the door in her face, she tries to get food from a box of fruit but is chased off with a broom while a woman calls her a dirty thief.

Deciding this wasn't the island for her she heads back down the path to try and leave the island.

Only she soon discovers it is long gone it had been swept out to sea while she had been in the village.

Sinking to her knees she starts to cry nothing was going right, nobody wants her.

“Excuse me but are you alright?” a young girl asks.

Looking up through tears she answers “I'm stranded, I have no way to leave the island my boat got swept away.” she explains.

The girl splits into a smile “can you handle weird looking creatures?” 

Looking down Moana notices what looks like something that would live in Lalotai instead of an island but still it was not as strange as other things she had seen in her travels with Maui.

“Sure I can why?” she asks.

“Well my sister and I have a pretty large house, if you want to stay with us for awhile you can, at least till you get back on your feet.” she offers.

“You're not afraid of me? All the other villagers are afraid of me.” she whispers.

“Well they fear me pretty much too.” she shares.

Moana follows this little girl cautiously.

“What’s your name?” the girl asks.

“Moana.” she answers.

“I'm Lilo and this is my dog Stitch.” 

“dog?” moana questions.

“Oh yeah he was created by an evil genius named Jumba. He's my neighbor now along with Pleakley.” 

Moana was a bit exhausted by all the events that had taken place that day her head spun as she tries to keep up.

“Don't worry I won't stay long just until I can find a way to make a new boat.” Moana assures Lilo.

They soon arrive at Lilo’s home. Moana looks at it with wary eyes but decides it did have character even if it looks way different the the home she lived in before. 

Lilo lead the way inside where a green creature with one eye and a large monster like creature are busy arguing.

A woman is stirring something in a large bowl while the thing underneath smokes.

Moana reaches out to inspect it almost touching it but the woman stops her.

“Don't do that it's very hot.” she told her.

But Moana continues inspecting it.

“What is this thing?” she asks.

“It's called a stove do you not have one?” the woman inquires.

“I've never seen anything like it.” Moana exclaims.

“You're not from this island are you? Where do you come from?” the woman asks.

Smiling she extends a hand “I'm Moana and I'm from the island of Motunui.” 

“Motunui?” I think I've heard of that from some old fisherman once you guys are voyagers right?” 

“Right but we haven't voyaged in years, we just recently started again. But I'm no longer welcome there, I'm now a homeless rouge searching for an island where I can protect myself from further heartache.” she explains.

“Well until you can find or build a new boat you can sleep in my guest room tonight and we should have plenty of spaghetti for you to join us for dinner.” 

“I'm Nani by the way.” she quickly adds in.

Lilo takes Moana’s hand and leads her upstairs to the spare room.

“This is your room until you leave.” she announces.

“Thank you, it's appreciated.”

Looking back at Lilo she almost tumbles back because for the moment she thought she was looking at Maui as Lilo says the words “you're welcome.” But when Moana looked again it was still a little girl.

Rubbing her eyes and head she smiled “if you don't mind I'd really like to take a good rest, I've had a long day and a long week.” 

Lilo happily left the room as Moana flops on the strange unfamiliar soft bed.

It's such a strange material but is so comfortable against her body that she instantly falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

In her dream she sees Maui on the island where she first met him leaving her behind in a cave.

The many times he tries tossing her off the boat not caring if she was left stranded in the middle of the ocean. 

And she actually considered the idea Maui wants anything to do with her. 

Now that there was no heart to restore to Te Fiti he was free to go his own way, and good cause she didn't need him.

But still her dream continued to concentrate on all the things Maui had done during the journey, including him teaching her reluctantly how to sail her boat.

Going to the monster world to retrieve his hook, the shark head, and then the the he had come back to save her from Ta Ka when she had tried to take the heart back on her own.

Then came the goodbye where he had refused to come home with her.

Her dream even shows her Maui coming down to cheek on her when he had seen her crying just awhile ago.

She sees again the pain in the demigod's eyes when she had snapped at him.

She felt really bad, as her love for him shone through the surface.

The dream changes to show her a scene that has not happened yet.

She stands on the boat facing Maui.

“Maui I, have something to admit to you I've fallen in love with you.” She pushes out too easily.

Maui’s face becomes an expression of disgust and indifference.

“Oh but you see now I have no interest in an annoying human girl like you, so I must say goodbye.”

The scene ends with a hawk flying away leaving her standing on the boat tears streaming down her cheek.

“Moana? Mrs?” The voice of the little girl cut through her dreams.

Waking up she finds that her cheeks are damp from real tears revealing she had been crying in her sleep

Looking at the girl she sees she holding a small bowl of something that smelled good, out for her to take.

Moana took it.

“Thanks Lilo.” She gratefully acknowledged.

“Nani thought you might be hungry and it would be a good idea to just bring it to you.” Lilo explained easily.

Moana took a cautious nibble of the red covered stringy stuff and her eyes lit up.

Whatever this was it was amazing.

Moana downed it in three minutes easily.

“Wow that was quick almost nobody likes Nani’s cooking.” Lilo observes impressed.

Smiling weakly she set the below aside and falls back against the bed not even waiting for the girl to leave the room.

Moana was back to sleep pretty quick.

To her frustration her dreams returned once more to Maui and different scenarios of telling him she loved him but each time he gave her some response that served to only tell her she's not wanted.

Morning sun found her a big mess by morning her cheeks were puffy from all the crying she did in her sleep as she tried to assure herself she did not need Maui or anyone she was a Hermit meant to live on her own away from the cruel world that did not want her.


	4. Chapter 4

Climbing out of bed she finds that everyone else is gone from the house. But a note sits on the table attached to some money.

“Moana, this is to help you find that boat you wanted, I know you probably miss home.”

Shrugging she leaves the house and starts searching the town for a way to get a hold of a boat or a raft.

But all she finds are a bunch of shops selling surfboards.

Looking at them an idea begins to form.

Going up to a surf shop she uses the money to buy about four surfboards.

Taking these back to Lil’s house she sticks them together like a raft outside in the yard, using whatever she could find around the house.

Next she grabs a couple pillowcases from the bed she had slept on and a curtain rod and uses these for the sail.

It took all of about three hours to complete but she finally has a makeshift sail boat.

She pushes this toward town.

It was a hard struggle and she was finally forced to stop.

She was stuck how was she going to get this thing to the ocean? It was heavy.

A large arm lifts the boat with ease next to her.

Glancing up she sees one of the aliens that lives with Lilo. She racks her brain for his name Jumba she remembers.

“Thank you Jumba.” She was quick to say.

He just starts walking toward the ocean with it.

Setting it down in the water he holds it long enough for Moana to climb on and fix the sail and finally lets go.

Moana’s hand build boat was moving out to sea.

And then she was finally back In the middle of the water.

“Ok ocean help me find a more uninhabited island preferably with no people on it.”

She sits down on the boat and allows the waves and the sail to make the decision for her.

Evan as the boat heads toward an unknown Island her heart aches for Maui wishing she could just stay near him but she just tells herself it was out of the question.

Hours later A horrible jolt brings her out of her day dreaming, looking up she realizes she has hit land.

Warily she climbs out and inspects this new Island and she realizes this was exactly she had asked for.

This island looked to have been untouched by any human hands or feet.

She pulled the boat onto the island and pulled it apart using bits of the wood to build herself a lean-to shelter and the rest she quickly uses to make a small fire.

She sits on a rock by the fire looking around her.

This was all she had been looking for but it was not at all what she had imagined it was much too cold this life would be very lonely.

But at least you won't get hurt again. She told herself firmly.

Ripping a branch off a tree she tied a jagged rock to it with a piece of vine from the trees.

Using another rock she slowly grinds the rock until it was sharp enough to be a spear head.

Heading out to the ocean she was out into the water and waits.

If she was lucky the ocean would give her a fish.


	5. Chapter 5

She sat on the bank aiming and fishing the fish all day so she made fish traps and lowered them down like her people always did.

Exhausted she returned to her camp and she sits down staring dejectedly at the fire.

A rustling of the buses made her reach for her fishing spear then waited to see what would come out.

The rustling grew louder as she tightens her grip on the spear she started to Jan toward the sound when she quickly stopped for what had popped out was just a cute little tiger cub it was huge but still cute.

Even though tigers were generally dangerous she hadn't the heart to touch it it was after all only a baby.

She picked up the cub cautiously in case he clawed her and sat back down by the fire and stroked his fur burying her face in it's neck.

“Well this is the life I'm cursed to live, I'm not wanted anywhere or by anyone my own father tried to kill me.” She told the cub.

“Where's your mother anyway? Hope she doesn't attack me for petting you.” She mumbles warily looking around but saw nothing amiss yet.

She yawned.

Carrying the cub into her tent she curled up and goes to sleep cuddling him.

She woke towards morning and found herself alone.

A sadness found its way into her heart as she stretched and went to check her fish traps.

They were of course empty. Her belly was hungry as she restarted the dead fire.

Grabbing her spear she entered the forest and went looking for something else edible.

Up ahead she spotted an elk and crouched down to carefully watch him graze slowly moving closer liking her lips.

Aiming her spear she threw it with as much force as possible.

The spear missed.

She fell to her knees defeated she had no more weapons to use.

But as she turned around to leave she heard the sound of a squeal behind her.

Turning in surprise she saw the elk laying on it's side dead his throat bitten out of it.

She was shocked it looked like an animal had just killed it for sport but then left the meat on him.

Barely believing her luck she relocates the spear she had miss thrown and then she half carries half drags the carcass back to her camp.

Using the spear head she tried her best to skin the deer and managed to make a squishy mess of it.

But in the end she was able to pull the bloody meat from the carcass she burned the edge of a twig and slowly put three small pieces of the elk on the stick like a kabob and roasted it over the fire.

Just as she was fixing to eat the meat the Tiger cub returned and lay down by her feet.

She pulled the first piece off and offered it to the cub.

The cub took it and swallowed it while Moana ate the other two.

As soon as they were done she started another round of meat over the fire.


	6. Chapter 6

Days began to run into each other for Moana.

Moana had a routine that she followed everyday.

She would wake up early, sometimes the tiger cub which she had come to call Hoa would be lying beside her and sometimes it would be gone by morning.

But then she would restart the fire before heading down to the water.

Here she would do her best to wash herself in the ocean before checking her fish traps.

Sometimes she would find a couple fish or a crab but usually she found only clams that had somehow gotten tossed into the trap.

But Moana always remembered to thank the ocean for everything it gave her even the clams which she still shared with the cub whenever it came around.

After checking traps she would cook what ever found, if she found nothing she would instead hunt thanks to the tiger cub she had finally found a couple of fruit trees and some berry bushes for days when food was not to be found elsewhere.

But most of the time she would just sit on a log she used for a bench and would find herself wishing there was at least someone to talk to.

And even when the cub was there to keep her company or sometimes brought her the hindquarters of something that had been caught that day she was lonely.

She was lonely for a more human companion.

Sometimes she found herself talking nonstop to the cub as if it could understand her, she'd prattle on about what she was planning to do that day when her chores were done, she'd of course feed him or just cuddle him.

That day she was as usual on her log bench petted in the cub talking to him as usual.

“Oh, Hoa I'm so lonely these days, sometimes I wish there was someone out there who wanted me, but that can't be. My own father didn't want me so no body possibly could.” She whispers sadly.

Picking him up she carried him into her shelter and curled up with him weeping softly till she falls asleep.

She didn't see the tiger cub change shape, she didn't see the Demigod watching her sleep.

He looks down at her sadly.

“Oh Moana, you poor girl but somehow I'm going to have to make you see that your father may not want you but I Do.” He mumbled before leaving the tent.

He shrank back down I to his cub form and curled up beside her the least he could do that he was sure she would allow was to keep her company and keep watch over her.

At least he could make sure she stayed safe until he find a way to prove to her that he not only wanted but needed her.

Placing a furry head on her stomach he slipped to sleep at least content to be near her even if she didn't know it.

In her sleep Moana may not be aware he was there but somehow his voice had made it into her dreams and for the first time in awhile she smiled as she slept peacefully.


	7. Chapter 7

Months passed and still the cub stayed close to Moana he no longer left her as many long hours as he once had instead he would doze off at her feet or help her fish using his kitty cat jaws.

But still no matter what Moana could not break the Melancholy of her loneliness she longed for people.

Longed for the man she secretly loved.

Moana was bored as she picked up a stick of the ground sitting by the fire she used a knife she had made out of rock to start carving it.

At first she had no clear idea of what it was she just let her heart and her hands roam freely over the wood as the cub watched her sleepily.

When the carving was complete she groaned in exasperation, for what she had carved was A mini wooden statue of Maui.

Moana held it close like it were a rag doll, she really missed him.

She missed the way he would at least pretend to care when he didn't.

Moana started carrying it around and would even often talk to it as if it really were Maui.

Moana was out hunting again the mini wooden Maui in her shirt and a spear in another up ahead was her target.

A small bear cub, ordinary she wouldn't touch bear but she was so hungry at this point she was willing to try anything for some meat.

Gripping the spear she started to head up to the bear but with being so fixated on the bear she totally missed a very important thing.

The bear cub was not alone.

Unfortunately she was knocked to the ground and was face to face with a much bigger bear bearing fangs at her.

Moana knew she was in trouble.

This wasn't just the bear's companion but from the looks of things this was mamma bear.

She tried her best to fend her off with the spear but it’s giant teeth snapped it in half leaving Moana with no means of self defense.

Finally a wild idea came to mind not exactly knowing why it did she screamed “Hoa! Here boy!” 

Something in her mind was telling her to call for that Tiger cub.

The tiger cub never came instead a giant hawk flew through the air and a familiar demigod appeared out of thin air hook slashing through the mama bear like nothing.

The bear lay before the shocked Moana dead as she stared at the demigod gaping at him.

“What, how did you..how did you know where I was? What are you doing here?” she asked forgetting the Wooden Maui sticking out of her shirt.

“Moana, you still don't realize the truth do you?” Maui asked smiling.

“What truth?” she asked carefully.

He grinned “I've been with you all this time, I've been at your side before you even saw me. I was the Tiger Cub that kept you company, I was the one that had killed the one that killed the elk for you, I was with you on the ocean, I was with you when you stayed with that little girl, You thought I left the boat when you insulted me..but I merely shape shifted into a fish and followed you.” 

Moana looked at him as if he was nuts.

“Why? Why would you do that?” she was curious but wary.

“Because I care about you, i wanted to be sure you were safe, I need to be near you, I love you Moana, And your father may not have but I still want you.” Maui’s voice had lowered to a softer tone as he leaned in and pulled her to his chest.

He winced as he felt something sharp poke him through her shirt.

Looking at it he spotted what she had carved earlier he had seen her carve it but not what it was.

Pulling it from her shirt he smiled with even more love for Moana when he realized she had carved him.

Moana buried a face in his chest and just let loose crying softly.

“You're the best Maui, I love you too, I didn't think you could want me anymore than my family had you're not even my blood.”

“Moana you forget that I know how it feels to not be wanted by a parent remember mine tossed me in the sea when I was born.” he reminded her pointing out the tattoo.

Moana touched it and kissed it softly.

“Well I want you Maui, I want to make a life with you.”


	8. Chapter 8

What Maui did next surprised Moana and finally dashed away all doubts Moana had in her mind.

He knelt on one knee pulled something from his grass skirt took one of her hands in his and then he opened his right hand.

Laying on the palm was the most beautiful ring Moana had ever seen the band was made of rock found only on the bottom of the sea and sitting on the band was a beautiful natural blue shimmering pearl.

“Will you make me a very happy Demigod and Marry Me?” He asked his face full of sincerity.

“Oh Maui, it's beautiful and of course I will marry you, I've known I loved you since that time we went to Lalotai to get your Hook from Tomatoa.” 

Maui pulled her close and they hugged.

Moana took it a step further abit nervous but curious.

She turned her head and pressed her lips against his kissing him experimentally.

She was sure Maui would pull away or would not like her bold behavior but instead he sits down on a nearby fallen log and kisses her back while pulling her into his lap.

Moana moaned softly at the kiss, it was sweet and filled her with desires she had never felt before.

Then Maui deepened the kiss and he licked along her lips teasingly until Moana’s lips parted for him and his tongue darted in to taste the inside of her mouth.

Even as he kissed her he kept a firm hand behind her back to keep her from falling while his other hand took a few liberty's.

He gently touched her breasts his large hands molding them with his hand his thumb gently rubbing them.

Moana moaned into his mouth as her body easily responded to him her nipples growing steadily hard from the attention.

Maui ended the kiss, he straightened her shirt and started to set her down but she was looking at him with confusion.

Maui nearly cursed at the look believing he had gone to far or had assumed to much that she wouldn't mind if he copped a bit of a feel.

He had of course wanted to throw her on the dirt floor and make live to her but was concerned it might be too soon for that, he wanted her but wanted her to fully be comfortable with him. 

And he was quite certain she wasn't.

But the confusion remained.

Moana was finally bold enough to ask what was on her mind.

“Why?” was all she could get out.

Thinking she meant to ask why he had gropped her he shrugged.

“I got a bit carried away I guess but I stopped is what matters right?” he asked carefully.

“No I mean why did you stop?” she finally finished.

Maui was the one who looked a bit shocked.

“Well it started cause like I said I got carried away but then my senses came back and I remembered you may not be ready for that yet, I wasn't sure if you wanted it to happen I want to wait till you are ready for that step of our relationship.” he explained.

Moana leaned in feeling more in love with him before, he had stopped because he had been thinking of her she kissed him once more.

But strangely enough his statement that he wanted to wait till she was ready made her want to do it with him so much more.

“But Maui, I am ready, I want to take that next step with you.” She admitted.

Returning the kiss hesitantly he thought about her words.

He couldn't exactly deny that she was freely and willingly offering herself to him.

Setting her down he started pulling the giant palm leaves from several trees, laying these flat on the ground until it covered a large part of it he returned to the confused Moana.

Pulling her once more into his arms he kissed her at first lightly like before but when she moaned and returned it he deepened the kiss putting more passion behind it.

As he kissed her his hands traveled over her clothes and slowly slipped her shirt off once this lay flung somewhere his hands turned their attention to her grass skirt.

After about five seconds her skirt along with his own were now flung to join the shirt wherever it had landed.

Placing His hands around her back to support her he slowly lowers her onto the pile of palm leaves designed to keep her a bit more comfortable.

Joining her he hovered over her so as not to crush her with his weight.

Watching her face he lowered his head down to her breasts and after giving the nipple a swipe with his tongue he drew it into his mouth sucking softly as gentle as possible.

Moana whimpered softly at the touch, arching her back almost feverishly.

Maui responded by placing his hand between her legs and rubbed her there with the palm of her hands.

Moana let loose with the louder moans and arched up more.

Just when she made the arch Maui slipped a large finger inside her.

She gasped her eyes sort of glazed over.

Moana lifted her hips and tried her best to buck awkwardly against his hand.

She was whimpering now as he brought her close and then at last with a last plunge of his finger he watched her face as she dove of the cliff and came all over his hand.

Removing the hand he spread her legs further apart.

Moana who had believed that this was all their was to sex was shocked when he lifted her hips and knelt between her legs.

Lifting her head she was able to see what he was doing.

He had something large in his hand right hand and he was slowly rubbing it between her legs searching for her opening.

She felt a sort of panic sort of start to form in her mind as the shock tried to absorb what he was trying to do.

He wants to put that big thing inside me? But there's no way that'll...

But before she could finish the thought he had finally succeeded, with a gentle thrust his cock plunged deep inside her ripping through her virgin wall.

The panic she had felt earlier quickly disappeared now that it was inside her.

Maui had been extremely gentle and had done his job rather well, Moana had been so slick from her own cum it had been easy for him to slip in without hurting her.

Her body was quick to accommodate his large size.

And then Maui moved.

Clutching her hips he withdrew slightly and plunged back in, he did this twice more before setting into a medium pace, his cock pounding against her. 

Moana cried out in pure pleasure.

The villagers are taught about sex from a very young age but Moana's mind decided that none of the lessons she had received had prepared her for the real deal.

Nobody had ever told her it would be so amazing.

But all too soon Maui was grunting and together they erupted and it was all over.

Maui pulled out and lay beside her holding her to his chest.

Both were breathing hard.

Maui was deadpanned asleep while Moana lay awake replaying everything in her head recalling the pleasure of sex.

It was only ten minutes after the experience that she looked at him already wondering if she could talk him into another round.

But then her eyes traveled down to his cock with which he had given her so much pleasure.

She wanted him, but had the uncomfortable problem that he was still dead asleep.

Moana decided after a moment that maybe he wouldn't care if she took some liberties of her own.

Unwinding from his arms she climbed up onto his lap.

Taking the already hardened cock in her hand she guided it to her opening and watching him worrying he was about to be mad, she sank down slowly onto him, taking him deep inside herself. 

And his eyes popped open and she hear him moan with the same tone she had.

She put her hands on his shoulder to steady herself and then she slowly started a rise and fall movement riding him.

Both moaned in union,”oh Moana, you're going to be the death of me.” He gasped but Maui was thrusting upwards into her happily having sex with her.

He brushed the hair from her face “I love you Moana.” He was very serious as he spoke the words.

Moana paused in her movements only long enough to respond “I love you too Maui.” 

The two of them came hard once more and passed out beside each other.

Moana and Maui were both now hooked and spent the rest of that night doing nothing else but having sex or sleeping it off in between.

By the time they were both too exhausted to do anymore it was early morning.

Maui looked at Moana happily.

“You know Moana we are going to have to build a new boat if we are going to Marry anytime soon.” 

He told her as she made a fire.


	9. Chapter 9

Moana and Maui boarded the boat they both sat in silence each thinking about where they were headed.

They sailed quickly over the water he sitting by her side. He kissed her forehead and sighed happily.

Moana was smiling she only had to look at Maui to realize he was there and wanted her enough to even marry her.

But then Moana stood staring at a ship that had materialized ahead of them.

They were miles from most islands but yet Moana knew the design of the ship to well to not be worried.

The ship was the giant canoe she had seen in the dark cavern that Tala had once shown her and as they drew closer she recognized her father sitting proudly in the front of the boat guiding them much like she had first guided her people.

Moana clung to Maui’s side as the boat stopped beside there’s.

An anchor was set and her father boards their canoe.

Moana instantly starts shaking and held tight to Maui.

Her father came into view and took one look at Moana and starts crying in a heartbreaking way.

 

“Moana you're alive!” Tui cries.

He pulled Moana away from Maui and hugs her tight in his arms.

“Oh Moana what I did to you was wrong. I tried to hurt you, I can only explain that a sickness had befallen me and not long after the incident happened I ended up in a healers fale and almost died when at last I came to myself and couldn't find you I discovered what I had done to you. I love you Moana You are my daughter I'm so sorry please forgive me and give me a second chance to be a dad.” he begs pathetically.

Moana deeply loved her father and despite the fact he had hurt her Moana found herself hoping what he said was true that he really did want her.

“Okay Dad, I forgive you.” she agreed.

Maui loomed over Moana protectively.

He looked like he wanted to be there for her but was unsure if he was still needed.

Tui looked at Maui then at his daughter “will you return home with me?” he requested.

Moana loomed at Maui and then Tui “yes.” she agreed.

Maui started to twist his hook to leave thinking she had changed her mind about marrying him.

But then stopped when her next words reached his ears “but only if Maui can come too and if You'll give us permission to marry, and we want to do the marriage right away like as soon as we get home.” she insisted.

Tui looked at Tui and Moana and then nodded.

“Done, after what I did it's all about what you want.” he explained.

Moana hugged Maui carefully “he's been looking out for me since I Left Motunui.” she shared.

“Even before that.” maui cut in.

Perplexed Moana looked back at him.

“Really?” she asked.

“Really, I mean haven't you noticed the rabbit following you around or seen the giant bird watching you from tree?” 

Moana shook her head no.

“Well even on motunui I’d come check on you and stuff.” he explained.

She kissed his cheek “well now you can come to the island and stay as my husband.”  
Not caring her father was watching he kissed her gently.

“I love you Moana.”

“And I love you.” she countered.

The three boarded the bigger boat after tying the canoe to Tui’s boat.

At a word from Tui the boat turned around and headed for home.


	10. Chapter 10

The trip back to Motunui was a fast one, Tui had apparently been eager to get Moana back home.

From the gist of the conversation around him Maui had understood the boat was supposed to be on an expedition to explore a new island but with the finding of the village chieftess returning home was more important to them.

The ship was now buzzing with activity now that it was docked.

People unloading the boat together Maui stood on the boat a bit nerves.

Moana noticing this smiled and steps forward taking his hand in hers.

Together they walked into the village while all the islanders stopped what they were doing to stare at the newly returned chieftess and her friend.

But one woman with rich black hair stepped from among them and walked to her before pulling Moana into her arms crying deeply.

“Oh Moana, I've missed you dearly I'm so glad you've returned home.”

Moana hugged her mother trying to comfort her gently trying to reassure her she really was home.

Finally subdued she picked up a basket and smiled “I reckon maybe you might be hungry I should put some fish on the fire, lots and lots of fish.” the last comment spoken after catching sight of Maui.

He awkwardly reached a hand out “I'm Maui.” 

Sina just took his hand in a motherly way and responds “I know who you are, you are the demigod who looked after and protected my daughter and help return the heart and I know you were the one to look after her all this time she was gone.”

Maui smiled and spoke “it is my intention to become her lifelong mate, as soon as time allows I want to start the ceremony.”

Sina looked at Tui and then from Moana to Maui “of course, if you ate both in agreement and her father approves it shall be.” 

Moana nods and responds “I don't think dad will pose to much of a problem right now he's in a mood of letting me have what I want.”

Sina hurried off to start supper for the island as Moana took Maui around to the villagers introducing him to each one slowly trying to help him transition into her village.

Moana then dragged him to a Fale and gave him a new tapa skirt that was made according to the custom of her village.

Turning her back she waited while he slipped into it.

When he was done she turned and grinned “now you look like you're one of us.”

Maui looked down at himself “are you sure it suits me?” 

“Of course Maui we belong together and this will help the villagers grow more at ease with you.”

Maui pulled her close and kisses her gently until a knock on the fale interrupts them.

“Moana are you two done? Your mother says dinners ready.” a villager calls from outside.

“Coming right out Dray.” Moana answers.

The two exit the fale and started walking toward the fire where Sina was serving the meal of fish and coconut meat served with coconut water.

Sitting side by side Maui and Moana ate and listened to villagers share stories for entertainment until Moana once again just like on the boat falls asleep against Maui’s shoulder as he pets her hair quietly.


	11. Chapter 11

A couple seasons later the island became full of energy and a hussle and bussle as everyone helped in their own way Moana and Maui prepare for what was coming.

Moana was in the fale with her mother putting on her special wedding tapas.

Maui was already standing at the ceremony spot waiting for her to appear.

He was sweating bullets as he waited patiently all the things that could go wrong running through his head.

And then finally after a long agonizing moment she appeared walking beside her mother island flowers all in her hair.

Maui could only stare as she looked so beautiful to his eyes.

Crossing the distance she soon took her place beside Maui.

She danced around him chanting to him promising to always be faithful true and to be a good mate to him.

Then she placed her lei around his neck and he walked around her promising to provide, to protect and be always faithful to her as a mate and placed his lei around her neck.

Taking each other's hands they turned and faced the crowd bowing to signal to them that it is done that they were now officially bond in marriage to each other.

Ceremony over the island feasted to celebrate the newly wedded couple.

Only after the bonfire came to an end did Moana and Maui disappear to his fale.

Neither of them wasted any time at all in losing their clothes and meeting on their bedroll.

Moana lay underneath Maui as he smiles down at her.

With swift thrusting motions he sinks down into her earning deep throated moans from both of them and then we sweet abandon Maui made love to her all through the night revealing in the knowledge that she was his and he was hers.

By the time they fell asleep even the moon had gone to sleep and a tiny bit of light was returning on the horizons.

The two of them had been given a vacation for all island duties to spend a week together as newly paired mates.

Moana and Maui made good use of it fucking and sleeping together only leaving the fale long enough to grab something to eat.

When the week finally passed Moana returned to her Chieftess duties and Maui soared the sky having taken upon himself to become the island Protector.

The two would meet at meal times during the day but otherwise did not see each other except at night when the two would make love before sleeping.

It became a routine for them after that and they were well at peace with this for both of them enjoyed working hard.

When Maui wasn't soaring the sky he was using his great strength to help the village great more fire wood boats and fales or would become a shark and help drives schools of fish into the traps.

When he had free time he spent it talking to Sina or Tui getting to know the family he had married into.


	12. Chapter 12

The seasons began to change and the days turned into a year. and the year found a curious scene and the ocean watched in curiosity at the goings on knowing that something was about to happen.

The healer’s fale was busy as the professionals worked around a woman on the bedroll.

The woman was swearing horribly and crying as another healer sat by her side telling her what to do.

Outside Maui was pacing and was trying not to panic even as Tui tried to calm him down.

Moana was giving birth to their first child and Maui had been forced to wait outside due to the small amount of room inside.

Maui sat beside Tui finally grimacing at the screams coming from inside.

“Maui it's okay Moana's going to be fine.” Tui assured him chuckling at how worried he looked.

Maui tried to fake a smile as he looked over at his new friend and father in law.

“I know Tui it's just that I can't stand the idea of her in pain and being unable to stop it.”

Tui nodded in understanding as Moana’s dad he felt the same.

Finally after a few hours passed a healer stepped out of the fale with a tiny bundle in his arms and places it in Maui's arms.

Maui looked into the tiny eyes of a baby boy and smiles as he slowly loses his heart to the fragile little being that was cuddled to his chest.

He had just handed the baby over to Tui when another healer stepped out to Maui's surprise with a second even tinier bundle and places it in Maui's arm.

This time Maui was looking down into the beautiful face of a baby girl he smiled at the love that welled up inside him. 

Twins. he had twins. he thought surprisingly loving the idea.

Looking at his son he smiled “one day you will be strong like an ox or maybe a shark then his face lit up.

“say that's what I'll call you, little Malie.”

Tui just smiled at the name Maui chose.

Maui looks down at the beautiful little girl now that her brother was named and nearly did hers too but decided to let Moana do the honor with her.

he spent the next few days taking care of them trying to be a good father going to Tui when he was stuck. 

The babies were asleep in a tiny baby hammock made from the coconut fibers used to make fishing nets when Moana finally walked into the fale.

maui was knocked out by the fire where he had been watching the hamock and the babies.

she kissed Maui to wake him gently.

“Moana?” Maui whispered.

Sitting beside him she surveyed their children. 

“My dad says you chose a good strong name for our son but he didn't say what was chosen for oor daughter.” Moana says casually.

Maui shrugged “I was leaving it for you so we'd both get to name one, his just came to me so I figured I’d let you do hers.”

Moana nodded and responded “Tala for my grandmother.”

Together Maui and Moana go to their beds to sleep until the babies would need them. 

Maui was the first to fall asleep and Moana snuggled against him feeling in that moment for the first time that her life was now complete. 

she had a man who loved her her father was back in her life again she was back on motunui the island she loved and she now had two adorable children through the man she loved. nothing could possible make her life moe special.

finally her eyes flutter closed and she falls asleep the last four words slipping from her lips in a gentle sigh of contentment. 

“I love you, Maui.”


End file.
